Contest of Champions
The Contest of Champions is an event held every 50 years on The Mountain. It is currently on it's 14th run, and has 14 champions. The contest is comprised of a series of tests and events that push contestants to their limits, and are administered and proctored by champions of previous Contests as well as Directors. History of the Contest Previous Contests Current Contest Champions Captain Linda Mays The First Champion, Linda has spent the longest of all champions on the mountain, and was also the only Champion to not go through the Contest and complete a challenge set by a previous Champion. Otis The Second Champion, Otis completed the climb and a challenge set by Linda for the Contest, but otherwise was the only other Champion to participate in the Contest before it began to incorporate a variety of tests. Deja Raven Eldille Fiory Virg Knifewing Cherry Ten Devansh Plaz Moon Luarel of Etheral Peak Clan Death Helm Former Contestants Laredo 'Ron' Dallas Ron was a contestant of the 11th Contest of Champions. It is not known how far he made it into the contest. Rio Dallas Rio was a contestant of the 13th Contest of Champions, but had to drop out during the final climb when she was betrayed by Percival. Austin 'Five Finger' Dallas Five Finger was a contestant of the 13th Contest of Champions, but had to drop after being seriously injured after being attacked by a pack of dire wolves and having one of his arms torn off during the first climb. Houston 'Ben' Dallas. Ben was a contestant of the 14th Contest of Champions. He dropped out after finished the first climb. Carlotta Carlotta was a contestant of the 14th Contest of Champions, who dropped after seeing her friend Yamma die during a test. Yamma Yamma was a contestant of the 14th Contest of Champions, but died during Director Ron Dallas' Monster Hunt Test when another contestant, Jack, alerted an Ancient Red Dragon to their infiltration of its lair. Eric and Hannibal Eric and Hannibal have participated multiple times, but never progress further then Nightstar due to their inability to focus or concentrate, and prefer to use the opportunity to play pranks. L'aara Sunny AAron AAron was a participant of the 14th Contest of Champions. He died during an unknown test when an Unnamed Magic User accidentally killed him with a spell. Jack Jack was a participant of the 14th Contest of Champions. He died during Ron's test when he alerted a Red Dragon to their location. Unnamed Magic User Kage Kage was a contestant in the 14th Contest of Champions Current and Former Staff A.A. Whittenfinder Director of Contestant Retention. Linda Mayes Director of Champions Laredo 'Ron' Dallas Director of Wildlife and Sport Amelis Ponope Lt. Director of Wildlife and Sport John Ramboni Director of Security Tombstone Director of ??? Mag Director of ??? Lucky Director of Advertisement Gryf Director of Puzzles and Al Director of Entertainment Johan Chairmen of the Board of Directors Current Contestants Team A Amaryllis Bogyeh Ernaline Jebbedo Jericho Narisska Shoya Taichuu Toshiyuki Steve Yura Team Kevin Ak-Siv Bok Brazen Scale Eth GiGi Kevin Pactio Percival Team Kaida Chain Trasher Gwyn Jojo Kaida Xannah Tests and Events Climbs First Climb to Southwood Point Second Climb to Nightstar Third Climb to the Mansion Champion Tests Potion Making Director Tests Infiltration Test Monster Hunt Trivia The Contest has been likened to the Chunin Exams from Naruto and the Hunter x Hunter Hunter Exams.Category:Events